Although foldable walkers have been known for many years, there has not heretofore been suggested a foldable walker having simple and effective locking means for maintaining the walker in open position when used and permitting the walker to be readily folded for storage or transport. Other foldable walkers have been described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,996,070 and 3,945,389.